Dominance
by Question Mark Hatman
Summary: [TyKa] If you believe in romance, that love conquers all, that the love of your life would never hurt you intentionally...read this, it'll surprise you.


---------- 

Dominance 

by Igatona 

---------- 

Takao stepped in his room, waving goodbye to Max and Rei, who were watching a movie. When both his feet were in the room, he felt something was amiss. There was no Kai around, nor was there any way of knowing Kai was there. This disconcerted Takao, as he knew that Kai could have been covering his trace in order to better pounce him. Takao would never let Kai take him, he would be the one to take Kai. It wasn't because of a stupid matter of pride, nor was it a matter of trust. Although he loved Kai, he trusted him as far as he could throw him. It was simply nature running its course. Their battle for dominance had started in the beyblade area, then onwards to impressing people, and slowly developped into a sort of belonging between the two, they did not try to impress anyone else. They were looking to assert conquest over the other by any means possible. More often than not, that involved sex. 

Which is why Takao was uncertain of actually sleeping in his bed tonight. Kai knew where the bed was, he had been there many times, though absolutely nothing happened. However, Kai could have easily crept into a corner, making Takao unable to see him, and then he'd come and almost rape him in the night. 

Yes, Takao was that much of an heavy sleeper. 

As far as almost raping him, it wouldn't be, because they both, unconsciously, desired to be taken. However, it was a matter to see who would be the first one to. The thrill of the chase. Love is a battlefield. 

Takao looked around, but didn't find Kai. He closed the door and looked under the bed before an unknown, well, without any visual confirmation at least, since Takao knew it to be Kai grabbed him from behind and threw him on the bed. Takao quickly turned his body around to try and stop Kai from taking him so early in the night. If he was the one to lose, he would give Kai hell before it happened. 

"You left yourself wide open!" yelled out Kai, to distract Takao. 

Takao grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw away Kai's shirt, Kai being the first in this heated battle to lose an important piece of clothing, Takao having his cap fly away when Kai tackled him. He then blocked Kai's arms and turned the tables, making Kai go on the bottom, an advantageous position for Takao, as the natural angle of the penis was easier to slide in when you were on top. 

Both of them stayed like this for a while, giving each other time to kick off their shoes and socks. (It was an unwritten rule, no sex with shoes or socks, as if the one who disobeyed that rule would be dishonored up to their proverbial grand-grandchildren, although with these two, I wouldn't be surprised if they found a way to HAVE some) As soon as these were off though, all bets were too. 

"Interseting position, huh, Kai?" smirked Takao, fully savoring this moment. It was rare he had the advantage this early. 

"Shut up." 

Takao slowly slid a hand under Kai's pants, which caused Kai to moan, and to take advantage of an opportunity. He grabbed Takao's arm, pushed it away, and used it to drag him off the bed, with Kai on top this time. Kai used this momentum to start unbuttoning Takao's pants, he wouldn't try to do small talk like Takao. Especially since Kai prided himself on being a methodic and practical man, and the goal was to get in Takao's pants. 

Takao slid out of his pants, leaving Kai with very unfuckable clothing. Both men were up and looked at each other for an occasion to arise. They circled like two tigers in battle, ironic as the tiger wasn't part of this melee. Kai went towards Takao for a wall-tackle, effectively drilling Takao's back into the wall. However, in this position, Takao's shirt was very much in the way. So Kai got rid of it, which enabled Takao to flip him on the ground by pulling his legs. Takao unbuttoned Kai's pants, always being very careful to brush against his member, using psychological warfare against Kai. 

"He won't think of getting out of this if he's getting pleasure out of it! I'm a genius!" was what Takao thought. 

He was wrong. 

Kai did the same thing as Takao did, he slid out of his pants. However, Takao, who saw this coming, let go of them and pursued Kai, meaning that Kai's counter was for naught, as Takao was soon over him, keeping him pinned down. The only thing that separated Takao from taking Kai being his underwear. Takao tried to do this quick and painlessly, but as soon as his hand was on Kai's boxers, Kai pulled Takao to the ground and got up, finding it better to get out of Takao's grasp than to risk getting pinned down for good. Takao pulled himself back up, Kai admiring the sight. 

"You know, Takao, you have a good backside. I wonder how it will feel when I finally take you." gloated Kai, sure of himself. 

"Don't be so sure, it's not because yours is bigger than mine that you're more man, take this!" 

Takao lunged at Kai, trying to pin him down under his superior weight. Kai saw this coming, and put a foot on Takao's gut, fell backwards on the bed, pulled in that same direction, and Takao flew high and far, through the patio door, and almost over the balcony. 

"Oh, shit." muttered Takao, hanging from the balcony, being practically nude, his boxers slowly, painfully slowly sliding downwards to expose to the world his ass cheeks and front package. 

Takao managed to maintain his hold of the balcony by adding another hand to the mix. As he hoisted himself up though, his boxers flew away into the wind, to land somewhere in the city. Takao felt an even bigger urge to step back inside, because although he was very nice looking when not in baggy clothes, he still needed to get back in, pronto. Ignoring the broken glass, he hopped towards Kai, his body being filled with cuts. 

"Bastard..." 

This time, he wouldn't make the same mistake. He slowly stepped towards Kai, who was beginning to fear Takao now. 

"Dammit, I threw him through a window, and yet he STILL pursues me, dammit! What's it going to take to keep him down!?" thought Kai. 

Takao then grabbed Kai's lower body, and lifted him high. He rammed Kai towards the door, hoping it would do some damage to Kai, and weaken his resistance. The poor door wasn't built to sustain the destructive force of a phoenix and a dragon doing the nasty, so it went off its hinges, fell down unceremoniously, bringing with it Takao and Kai. 

They fell outside of their room, where Kyoujyu, Max and Rei were slowly watching a movie. Their eyes, when they heard the noise, looked at the two nude, or almost nude lovers, and thought it better not to interfere. Takao and Kai were too much in pain to actually do something, so they rolled on each side of the door and looked at each other again. Kai and Takao went into a grapple position, both of them trying to get the leverage on the other. Takao pushed Kai towards the kitchen table, knowing that Kai could very well lay down there, which would make Takao be able to do him very easily. He pushed Kai on the table, and ripped his boxers apart. Now, both of them were nude. It was only a matter of time before either of them were no longer a virgin. Kai, fearing for his poor little ass, rolled off the table when Takao was ready to jump on him, finalizing the attempt at keeping him down. The table wasn't ready for the assault, so it crumpled down into tiny bits and pieces, some of them hitting Kai on the way. Kai fell on top of Takao, his hand covering Takao's package. Eventually, the two belligerants got up, and continued their personalized variation of tango. 

Kai was the first to get up, him less affected by lasting damage, he tried to go down on Takao, but Takao saw him coming and grabbed him by the arm. He got up, using Kai's arm as leverage. Both of them were breathing heavily, but Takao pushed Kai against the wall, and spread his legs forcefully. What Takao didn't notice was that the buffet was behaving strangely. In fact, it was wobbling...and wobbling...and about to crash down...it seemed to stabilize for a bit, which made Takao a bit less nervous... 

Before it came crashing down in the biggest thundering sound he had ever heard. Takao saw that Kai used his distraction to slip behind him, and push him against the wall. Kai had his hand over Takao's prized hole, and got ready to set a finger in it, but Takao quickly turned around, and pushed Kai away, into the kitchen. 

"You're never gonna take me, Kai!" 

"Don't be so sure!" 

Kai was in the kitchen, and spotted some whipped cream-in-a-can. When Takao came into the kitchen, looking for Kai, he recieved two blasts of Cool Whip in the eyes, and one, he could feel, on his dick. Kai then used Takao's temporary weakness to push Takao down and try to enter him. However, Takao kept on moving side to side, making sure that Kai wouldn't take him. He ultimately wiped the whipped cream away, and when Kai took the plunge on him, he used the same counter that had sent him through the window, but this time, Kai hit the wall, and slowly slid down in a very cartoon-esque way. 

Takao, however, was far too exhausted to actually think about sex, so he crawled to his room he shared with Kai, and went on the bed, not even bothering to look at the carnage they had caused. 

Kai did the same thing a few minutes later. His arm lay on top of Takao, he whispered in his ear, each breath shorter than the other. 

"Do you still want to have sex?" 

"No...I want to sleep..." 

"Me too..." 

Before losing consciousness, each of them whispered something the other didn't expect. 

"I love you..." 

* * * 

Meanwhile, in the other room, the three spectators watched this, wondering why these two were together. 

"I swear, one day, his grandfather will kick us out." nodded Rei. 

"Well, we're not doing anything." 

"I know, but still...oh, Max, this reminds me?" 

"What is it, Rei?" 

"I've finally gotten that strawberry-tasting condom you wanted to try..." 

"Ooh, now you're talking!" 

But that's a story for another day. 

---------- 


End file.
